The Hero and the Witch
by Vegeta the 3rd
Summary: It was supposed to be a day to practice knife throwing, but between flirting and stampeding goblins, it turned out to be a day of just having fun. -YumilxNanai- ONE-SHOT, Rated T for Suggestive Themes


(I decided to do a one-shot of this because I felt the Avalon Code section could use a bit more stories, especially for Yumil. Hope you all like it)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon Code, but I can still post this story for fun. Enjoy.**

"No, no, you have to do it better. Keep your legs bent, your arm steady, and your eyes focused. If you fail either of these, you'll miss the shot completely."

"I know that already, Nanai."

The witch Nanai sighed, shaking her head. Clearly Yumi didn't get it. Granted, he had amazing skill in the use of a knife, ever since the sinister Olly taught him that. What really amazed her was because he had a sort of some magical aura all his own (which by her hypothesis and his own naïve honesty, came from the book he always carried), he could master projectile weapons, or even any weapon, almost instantly.

Still, knowing how to use a weapon and knowing how to _aim _with it, are two totally different things. How was he going to be ready for the tournament, as her representative, like this?

"Yumil, you hit a rock when you were trying to hit that goblin." she pointed, indicating the rock where the knife bounced off. The knife itself flew off at a slanted angle and hit the ground to the left. Just right to the same rock was a fat yellowish creature danced around, blissfully unaware of the two of them.

They were in the outskirts of Rhoan, in the Grana Plains, where she was starting to train him for the upcoming tournament. He insisted that he didn't need training, so she asked him to prove it by flawlessly aiming and hitting a target. Out of all ten throws (including this one), all but two of them missed. And they were stationary targets no less. Instead, he seemed to deliberately hit rocks and statues and watch the knives bounce off.

"I was just doing a test." He quickly said. As if on cue, the book shook viciously in his nap-sack, where Nanai swore she heard little voices shout out-

"_How could you miss a goblin? It was nine feet in front of you!"_

"_You DO know that it wasn't Yumil's intention to hit the goblin, do you Rempo?"_

The brown-haired boy patted his book, as if a means to quiet whatever was in it down. Then he glanced back to the red-haired witch and smile weakly. "I uh… maybe I should just resort to the special technique."

"I don't care if you prefer a homing dart to a straight one." she said defiantly. "As good as you are, not a lot of people would just wait until you charged up for your attack to hit. Especially King Xenonort."

Yumil's eyes widened. "His majesty is in the tournament too?"

Nanai made a wry smile. "He was very stubborn about it, despite the wishes of all his vassals. He was making an excuse about being seen equal in this event where every other fighter will participate, but I believe it's more of the fact he wanted to prove he was stronger then the two heroes of Kaleila."

Yumil cutely blushed as he glanced away from Nanai's bright green eyes. "I-I'm not _that _great. Haochi did all the work with his bombs. I was just…"

He cut himself, as if deciding whether or not to say anything to her. Nanai always knew Yumil had something strong about him the day she saw him save Dorothea's cat Guri Guri. When she took him to her home, he was immune to her spells, and was able to translate the ancient tablet she had there. He was amazing beyond compare, and yet she trapped him and sold him to the knights shortly after by Olly's orders. It was obvious from his shy approaches that he didn't completely trust her.

Well, that was more then the entire city of Rhoan at least. Everyone would run scared just at the sight of her purple fog entrance, thinking of her doing some horrible hex on the town. What she would actually do is keep a barrier up on the town, protecting the town from monsters. Only Yumil knew that, because he didn't run away from her when seeing her. He followed, and when he found out about this, he smiled and said "Thanks for protecting my home."

It probably didn't meant much at the time, but that was the first time since coming here that she was ever thanked for something, and that warmed her heart deeply.

Her train of thought was stopped when she heard the whizzing of a thrown knife. She turned around just in time to see it impale the goblin's head. The poor fat creature fell down to the ground and instantly disappeared, good as dead.

"_(Good performance, Yumil. You certainly have gotten stronger.)"_

"_Aww… I feel bad for the poor goblin. It was kinda cute."_

"_Cute?! That thing was a bigger butt-head than Ur is on a bad day! No offense."_

"_None taken… wait, what did you just say?!"_

Yumil sighed, annoyed of the Spirit's constant bickering. A good tap on the Book of Prophecy was a good indicator of telling them to 'shut up now'. "Anyway, are we done here? It's getting late."

Nanai glanced up to the sky, noticing the pink and orange tint of a sunset. "Hmm, it is getting a bit late today. Very well, we can continue our training tomorrow."

"But I already know how to throw a knife!" Yumil frowned.

Nanai chuckled, ruffling his brown hair gently. "True, dear, but you still need to work on your aiming."

Yumil frowned. She expected he didn't take criticism well, and felt a bit down knowing he wasn't perfect at something. He was being silly, yes, but she still didn't like him to be sad.

"Tell you what." She said with a smile. "If you follow my training AND win the tournament, I'll grant you any one wish."

His facial expression changed from sadness to perplex. He could literally change anything he wished, from making legendary weapons to making monsters as weak as a fly. Besides, he had to agree with the fire spirit Rempo that her magic wasn't as great as she proclaimed. "What exactly can you grant?"

Nanai's smile didn't falter, but widened, as she raised her hands high above her head and bent her knee up, as if posing. "Oh, you know; fortune telling, seeing to your future, or maybe… the freedom to do anything on me?" She moved her hands down her waist, trying to signify her chest and hips in sex appeal.

She couldn't but help to smile seeing the young boy's eyes bulge and stare down her body. She wore the occasional black silk clothing covering the bare minimal on her chest and waist line, while showing off plenty of skin on the arms, legs, and stomach, with gold chains around her head and body from her blue hat and clock, the latter being lazily covering her entire left arm. While Yumil would never admit it out loud, she _did _look _very _attractive, the way she dressed like that. She had no fear; in how the public viewed her, or how boldly to dress.

But perhaps he was too shy for that. He even looked the part, wearing nothing but a big green open coat and carrying a nap-sack who-knows-what inside. At least he looked cute, with such soft face features and bowl-shaped brown hair. It was hard to believe that someone that looked so ordinary or unadventurous was actually a hero of Kaleila, or even be so friendly enough to someone to be given an opportunity to admire her own features.

"A-anything?" He asked shyly. He was blushing as his eyes darted between her face and chest.

"_Anything._" She smiled, bouncing her chest up as if proving her intentions were what he thought. His face was now full blown red, starting to have certain sexual thoughts about Nanai… before the spirits of Fire, Ice, Forest, and Thunder all respectively intervened.

"_Yumil, you're not SERIOUSLY getting into this psycho chick are you?!"_

"_(She's baiting you. You know all you need to know about Projectile weapons.)"_

"_Yeah! And you have us! You can just our magic if things get rough!"_

"_She's most likely lying to force more effort onto you then you really need."_

The spirits' verbal disapproval did break Yumil out of his trance, but he still couldn't bring himself to decide to say yes or no to Nanai right away. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right he needed to work on his aiming. If possible, she can help him AND he could get something out of this, other then the grand prize. But the spirits were confident he could do it without her help, and that it might be true she was trying to trick him again.

Before he could officially decide, Nanai's eyes stared behind him, suddenly grew large and fearful. "Look out!" She shouted, rushing to Yumil.

He never had a word edgewise as she tackled him to the side and a giant club impacted the ground from where the boy stood. The two of them tumbled roughly down the hill, feeling the grass and dirt around them bend to their rolling force. They eventually stopped at the bottom of the hill, with Nanai on top of Yumil. He took a minute to notice how close and warm Nanai's body was up to his, practically clutching onto him in a non-threatening, encouraging vice grip. Unfortunately, he had no time to appreciate this feeling when he noticed what attacked them, and when the red-haired witch rose up and away from the hero's body.

"A Goblin King," Nanai said darkly, as the crown wearing creature stomped forward with its club. She readied her throwing knifes and fell into battle stance. "It must have come here when it saw the other goblin die. But I don't remember them being dark grey."

Yumil decided, as he searched the Book of Prophecy to pull out his Rune Blades, not to tell her he changed the appearance of it by replacing its 'GOLD' codes with 'IRON' ones. But, Iron is weaker than Gold, right?

The Iron Goblin King gave the child-like screech, raising its club and waddling down towards them. It made halfway down the hill, where they expected it would clumsily trip and roll down to them, before it leaped up into the air and soared towards them. Stopping midway in weapon searching, it was Yumil's turn to tackle Nanai out of the way as the club struck down and implanted the dirt.

The two of them skid across the dirt this time, not doing another roll. Yumil, being on the top of the pile, glanced up to find the Goblin King struggling to pull out its weapon from the ground. The boy sighed with relief as he turned to Nanai.

"I think we're safe now. Let's hurry and-"

He never got to finish the statement, as he quickly realized how Nanai was intently staring down to her chest. It took Yumil a second to realize his hands were firmly on both of her breasts, slowly beginning to enjoy the feel of them on his hands. It took another five before he snapped out of it before 3 of his 4 spirits shouted at him.

"_YUMIL!"_

"DUAAH!" The boy shouted, jumping off from Nanai and landing on the ground away from her. His face was bright red like before, fully embarrassed by his unintentional action on her being. "I'm so sorry Nanai! I didn't mean to-!"

"Well, this certainly is a surprise." Nanai smiled, though her cheeks were roughly tinted pink herself. "But Yumil, the deal was that I help you, and _then_ you could have your fun."

"_(How could you, Yumil…)" _He heard the ice spirit sighed.

"B-but I-!" Yumil staggered, trying to convince both Nanai and his spirits that it was COMPLETELY an accident, but was stopped when hearing a loud 'pop' noise from the ground. They both turned to find the iron goblin succeeded in pulling his weapon out, and now had its sights on them.

"I'll keep it busy." She told him suddenly. "You cover me."

Before Yumil could say anything, the red-haired witch dashed forward towards the Goblin. Even as it swung its club, she skillfully stood poise and quick on her feet, leaping from one spot to the next, all in a fluid motion. Each time she would effortlessly throw a knife at the Goblin, flipping away just as he counterattacked. Yumil couldn't help but to be entranced by her dance-like form.

Of course, as flattered as Nanai was seeing the lovingly look on Yumil's face; she couldn't believe he was still standing there like an idiot. "Quickly! Attack it!"

"Huh? OH! Right!" Yumil shook his head, as he started to focus his energy on his Rune Blade. Just as the Goblin's back was turned, the boy unleashed a spinning attack, the special technique of the Twin Blades.

The mini-blue tornado hacked the goblin in the back multiple times, scratching the fatty (and metallic) flesh of the creature, each time hearing it gag as if close to screaming, but interrupted with a new slash each time.

When the attack ended, Yumil stopped the assault as the creature collapsed, and disappeared, dead.

"Too easy." Yumil smiled as his weapons disappeared, but the spirit's criticism quickly ruined his mood.

"_Uh, Yumil, what happened back there? You could have taken that goblin on your own no problem."_

Yumil sweated a bit, trying to convince Meili otherwise. "Uh, well I-"

"_It was Nanai, wasn't it?" _Ur said sternly.

Yumil's silence (and blushing face) was proof enough.

Neaki sounded cross. _"(You can't let your emotions get the better of you, Yumil. If you grow attached to someone too much, it will bring nothing but disaster.)"_

"_Especially if it's a psycho like _her._" _Rempo bitterly added.

The book-owner sighed. It seems the spirits were all over his case with going out here with Nanai, ever since he choose her school, out of Gustuv, Rudrod, and Haochi's, to represent in the tournament. He didn't mean to make them upset, but they always seem to have some sort of dislike to him whenever he talked to others, especially girls. Just the other day both Mieli and Neaki looked upset and refused to even look at him when he gave a flower to Fana.

As quick (and mesmerizing) she was on her feet, Nanai didn't get out of the battle unscratched. She was found on the ground lying down, with her legs out and sprained. The beautiful witch had a pained look on her face, as if struggling to push herself up but couldn't move anything in her lower body.

Concerned, Yumil rushed over to her. "Are you OK?"

"Just twisted my leg," She weakly smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was just careless."

'_So was I,' _Yumil thought bitterly. "Can you walk?"

"Not right now." She frowned, looking away. Then her eyes brightened as she gazed back up to him. "Could you carry me?"

Yumil, completely caught off guard with the comment nearly jumped away from her, but couldn't fight back the blush across his face. "W-w-what?!"

"_Pleeeeeease?_" She asked innocently. "Please help me, Yumil, just until we reach the town entrance. I can walk the rest back to my home."

"Y-yeah, but…"

Their discussion was interrupted again when a faint trembling was heard in the distance. The both gazed nervously to the hill side and blanched. Over several dozen Goblins were storming down, holding their clubs up high like an angry mob ready to pounce.

As usual, the fire spirit has a way of saying the words no one wants to say._ "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Goblin mating season?!"_

Also as usual, the forest spirit say something innocent, yet not quite what others would ever think to say. "_Aww, that's so sweet! More goblins will roam the plains happily!" _

"_Yumil, we better get out of here." _Ur warned from within the book. _"You can't beat all of them AND protect Nanai at the same time."_

"_(He could just leave her here.)" _Neaki suggested nonchalantly.

Yumil wasn't going to have any of that. He quickly patted the book harder then usual, and briefly forgetting the awkward situation of carrying a girl as attractive as Nanai, he bent down, holding her back and legs up by his arms, and lifted her bridal style. She barely had the time to gasp lightly before he sprinted down the road. The goblins were now on their tail, kicking dust as they rushed through.

During the run, Nanai couldn't but help to stare at the brave young hero of Kaleila. He never did anything for her personally up until recently. He save the town with Haochi, sure, but she hardly felt a connection to the town, and was more inclined to watch him in the sidelines rather then be really familiar with him. It wasn't until he gave her her grandmother's pendant that he felt something; hope. He selflessly brought hope to everyone he cared for.

Even now he was willing to protect her, so much as to go through obvious emotional barriers towards her. He could have chosen any other school but hers. She was mildly joking when she said the two of them had a 'special bond', considering it was Olly who taught her to use projectiles and not the other masters. But instead, he went to her without hesitation. Was it because he truly believed what she said? Did they… have a bond?

Yumil was starting to feel tired from the running. He was close to Rhoan now, but the goblins were closer to them. He felt that each time he glanced behind him, they were closer and that the fear of being jumped by them was slowing him down. Just when he thought there was no hope, he saw the old castle tower and smiled with relief. The boy of Prophecy expertly leaped to the tower at the side and into the shadows, as the goblins marched on without another glance.

The two of them stood there, close to the wall and panting, feeling each other's breaths against the others skin. Neither of them glanced away from the running goblins, but held their gaze there for a long time, even after they were all gone. Nervously, they exchanged glances and noticed how fearful they both were.

Nanai then smiled brightly, holding her arms tighter around Yumil's body. "My hero," she said, in a way that Dorothea might say it.

Yumil blushed, but smiled. "W-well, I try."

In the Book of Prophecy, all four spirits groaned.

"So, are we safe here?" Nanai asked, taking note to the new area now. The stone wall exterior looked ancient, and she thought she saw a couple of bones lying around. She could also fear a terrible dark force deeper inside.

"This is just the old underground castle route." He said. He still supported her as he walked deer down the corridor. "Back when I was imprisoned, a weird man named Fro helped me escape by showing me the route here. Just down this path there'll be a ladder leading up to the cemetery."

Suddenly, Nanai's face soured. She felt terrible being reminded that she was one who sold him off to the king. "I'm sorry. I never should have let those knights arrested you."

But Yumil shook his head. "Don't apologize. They just thought my magic a bit scary at first. I mean, you do magic too, and they're scared of you too."

"But… aren't you scared of me too?"

The echoes of footsteps were the only sound heard. Nanai frowned, feeling she said something she shouldn't have when he gave her an answer.

"I _was."_ He said quietly. "But I grew to realize, even before I met your grandma, that you were just different like me. After meeting her, well," Yumil blushed as he made a small smile. "I realize how horrible it was for such a beautiful girl could put up with such hardships. You deserved better then that, Nanai, and I want to make sure you do."

Nanai, truly touched by his words, was glad that it was too dark to see her face had blushed furiously. "I… thank you, Yumil."

Yumil's only reply was a bright smile and a nod.

Mieli sounded overjoyed by this touching moment. _"Awwwww…"_

Rempo… not so much. _"Oh for the love of-!"_

Neaki and Ur merely sighed.

The rest of the walk was silent but short. The two of them arrived at the stairway leading to light and as Yumil said, to the cemetery.

"You think you can climb this?" He asked her as she put her down.

Her legs wobbled slightly, but remained standing. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Yumil thought a bit before, with a slight blush, said, "You climb up first. I'll be right behind you."

Nanai blinked.

"I-it's not that I want to see your bu-er-panties-uh, whatever! It's just I'm worried you might fall, and if I'm behind, I can grab-uh, support you if you-"

"Yumil."

"Y-yes?"

What he expected a fuming or embarrassed face, he saw Nanai smiled down at him gently. "I know you're thinking of my well being. Thank you."

Yumil smiled too in relief. "O-of course Nanai."

The red-haired witch slowly walked to the ladder and with some effort, climbed up. Yumil quickly followed, trying hard not to stare up TOO much. Although, he _did_ like the way her wide hips swayed…

The bickering of spirits was enough to get him focused and climb forward.

They reached the top no problems, but Yumil was very fatigued from running and felt Nanai needed to rest her leg a bit. They settled themselves leaning against a tree, side by side as they rested. Both of them enjoyed the serenity of leaves rustling in the air, as well as the now ever lowering sunset. Never was there a better time to enjoy a beautiful sight.

"Some day, huh?" Yumil said.

"Hmm. A very special one." Nanai nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure if you call being chased by Goblins 'special'." Yumil joked.

"It's definitely better than just going around casting protection charms on the town all day." She replied. "Do you always face monsters like those?"

"More or less."

"I'm surprised you could do that. I heard some of them are even 'invincible'."

"_Use _to be invincible." Yumil smirked. "I was able to nullify their invincible property completely, so they're just regular monsters now."

Nanai gave him a peculiar, wondering look. "You can _do _that?"

"Of course!" Yumil smiled, blushing a bit. "I can practically do anything I want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Nanai stared at him for a while longer, before breaking away smiling. "I don't buy that."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you could do whatever you pleased, why don't you make my clothes vanish from thin air?"

Yumil's face was really blushing now. "I-I can't do that! I-I-I mean," He fidgeted with his fingers, looking anywhere but Nanai's smug look. "_If_ I could do that, it would be, I don't know, rude? Embarrassing? Perverted? I…" He eventually sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I only want to use this power to help people. Not make personal amusement of people."

Nanai just kept staring at him until her face broke out to full laughter. When the boy looked at her confused, she calmed down long enough to explain, but was still in fits of giggles. "You're just… so easy to tease, Yumil… so innocent… so cute… so flustered…"

Yumil didn't like the way he was laughed at. She criticizes him of throwing, that's one thing. She teases his power of shaping the world to poke fun of his character, that was completely another.

In a bit of retaliation, he huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. "And I was just about to give you a present, too!"

The witch was now done laughing, and gazed at the younger boy confused. "What?"

"Well, I _was _thinking about giving you something that you would really like, as a thank you for today, but now I'm not!"

"Oh, come now, Yumil. I was just kidding."

"It didn't sound like it!" Yumil said defiantly, that led Nanai to believe he was serious.

"Yumil, I didn't mean it, really. It was just for fun,"

"You're just saying that because I was going to give you something."

"Well, I admit I _am _curious."

"I'm still not giving it to you."

"_Yeah you tell her, Yumil!" _The fire spirit lightly cheered.

The red-haired witch sighed. Yumil can _really _act like a brat when he wanted to. "You want something out of this, don't you?"

"What I want an apology!"

"Alright then; I'm sorry."

Yumil didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry!" Nanai said again.

"You don't sound like it," he huffed. "Say it like you mean it!"

"I'm sorry, Yumil!" She expressed, having a genuine concern in her voice. But Yumil didn't turn around. He didn't even try to look back.

Nanai sighed, looking away. He hated her now, didn't he? She didn't mean to hurt his feelings with his gift. She was judged so much by her gift of magic here, but didn't really let it get to her. Yumil had this power only recently, she realized, and must take great pride in it. Now she gone and hurt his feelings at what was suppose to be a little joke.

"I… I'm sorry Yumil," She said softly, just as sad as she was genuine. "I didn't mean to offend you, really. I just… You're the first person in the town who didn't run off or judge me as some wicked, slutty gypsy. When I came here, I thought I could care less about the townspeople and whatever they do for fun, since they wouldn't accept me. But you… you accepted me, even after what I did to you. Whenever you came over, I felt… happy… like I could have fun again. Like I could have a _life _again, and forget that I ever ran away from that vile witch Olly. I… I'm so sorry,"

She found herself on the verge of tears, sniffling. She was just having fun too, with the kind neighbor boy, but now he hated her.

"Nanai,"

She wiped teary eyes away to see Yumil smiling sadly down at her. In his hands was a crossbow gun, light blue in color and looked like it had a large, irregular block of ice in the front. It couldn't be…

"An… Ice Bolt?"

Yumil merely smiled. "Apology accepted."

Nanai gently lifted the bowgun from his hand, cradling it as she examined it. She gazed to Yumil, smiled brightly. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Yumil blushed a bit, and heard Neaki nod her approval.

"_(She has good taste.)"_

Some time later, when the two of them decided to walk back, Yumil still supported her back home, despite Nanai's advice. They didn't get far into town without the villagers looking their way and bolting off. They seem to disregard that their very _hero _was assorted with the likes of the witch, and that made Nanai sick to her stomach. Gutless fools, they were.

"Yumil, you don't have to do this," She said after the third villager ran off. "You do realize what this would do as your reputation of a hero, right?"

"Let them think whatever they want," Yumil answered, frowning. "If they can't accept you as my friend, well, I guess they aren't really good judges of character."

"And you are?" She asked teasingly again.

"Well, I made Slyphy believe that humans are just as good as elves, and how Duran should believe in himself if he wants to be a great hero." Yumil smiled. "Both of them are just one of the few close friends I have."

"Am I… a close friend too?" Nanai asked warily.

"Of course you are. You even said it yourself; we have a special bond." Yumil didn't know it, but his words made Nanai blush brightly.

"Is… _that _why you choose to represent my school?" She asked shyly.

"Partly." Yumil smiled. "But mostly because you wouldn't yell at me constantly or try to blow me up. Oh, and you smell pretty nice, too."

Nanai could tell he listed the faults of Gustav, Haochi, and Rudred respectively. Because of that, she really couldn't tell if she should be flattered or insulted he thought she smelled better then the forest ape.

"Ah! There's your house!"

The two of them were now walking down from the square to the fortune-teller's alley, to the house she lived. It wasn't spectacular or anything, but like everyone else's (and unlike Yumil's), it had two floors; a base floor where she did her fortune business, and a higher floor to sleep in. Yumil barged in many times before to know what it looked like.

"You think you can be alright from here?"

Nanai nodded, as she parted from Yumil's tender hold. "I'm fine, thanks. It's still a little sore, but nothing like a good night's sleep can't fix."

"That's good," the boy seemed to sigh with relief and… a bit of sadness. He must have been happy to know she was going to be alright, but… was he going to miss her?

"Yumil."

"Yes?"

Nanai gave him a bright smile, holding the Ice Bolt tenderly to her side. "Thank you for everything today. It was a great first date."

"You're welcome," Yumil smiled, just realizing that she said 'date'. But she didn't give him any time for a denial.

"And I think you deserve a little something, for showing me a great time." She leaned forward to Yumil, staring down at the boy who was just up to her neck in height.

Being the shy, naïve, and modest boy he was, Yumil started retreat back from her, moving his arms frantically. "W-w-wait a minute, Nanai, this wasn't a-!"

He never got to finish the sentence. He was cut off by feeling something Nanai force her lips gently against his own. Taken by so much shock, the boy just stood there wide eyed, oblivious to everything but the trance-like sensation of what he came to known as 'kissing'.

His spirits were in just a shock as well, before Rempo started shouting to Yumil to 'stop kissing the psycho'. The others, well, Ur and Neaki were trying to act indifferent, and Mieli found the experience 'cute', really.

Finally, the red-haired beauty broke away from Yumil, who actually leaned forward and almost fell down. He blinked twice, before caressing his lips, still in shock.

"Well, goodnight then." She said to the lovesick boy, just turning to go inside.

"Nanai?"

She turned around. Yumil was staring at her, hand still on his lip, but had a bit of curiosity on his face.

"_Anything?_" he asked.

She blinked, before remembering what he meant. Giggling again, she blushed and gave him a heartfelt smile. "Anything, Yumil."

Hearing those words, the boy of Prophecy's face slowly, but surely broke into a big, bright goofy grin that the witch couldn't help but to find funny and cute. "I'll come right over tomorrow morning! Promise!"

And with that, he sprinted home, having a merry jump in his step. Nanai watched him as he leaved before returning into her own home. When the two of them would sleep that night, they would look forward to what tomorrow has in store for them, and each other.


End file.
